


Dipper the Omega

by BillCipherTriangle



Series: BillDip Oneshots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alpha!Bill, Bill is nice in this fic, M/M, Omega!Dipper, One Shot, Sex, Smut, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has been kicked out of way too many packs before. He is in desperate need of a pack and to find his mate. When he meets Bill Cipher, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper the Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend. And for practice. Hope you enjoy.

"Get your ass out of here! You're the runt and you've messed up way too many times to be in this pack." The head Alpha growled out to the small, trembling wolf in the corner. "I don't care where you came from, but leave. You will never find a mate, or even a pack that you belong in. Leave!" He barked out.

Dipper bowed his head, tail between his legs, his ears flat, and quickly bounded off, running as fast as he could. That was the third pack he had joined and gotten kicked out of in the past three months. He traveled from California to Oregon, stopping at places, meeting and joining new packs. 

The small gray wolf shifted back into his human form when he got back to his cave on the outskirts of the packs borders. He kept a pair of clothes and a hat that he changed into and ran off. Sure running on two legs was slower, but he was going to the city again. Usually, he could pick up new pack scents in the cities and ask to join. 

Portland, Oregon was his first stop and definitely the closest. Dipper had no idea what he would find there, but he hoped it was good. 

It was a few days travel to the city, but luckily Dipper knew how to hunt for food, and sniff out watering holes. He could survive on his own. After all, the Omega has to learn how to be on his own.

Dipper glanced solemnly down at his wrist, a symbol that supposedly told you who your mate was. Most wolves found their mates when they became a certain age, 16. Dipper was 19 and still searching. They only clue he had...was a small triangle on his wrist. He didn't know any wolf who had a triangle as their birthmark. Dipper knew his mate had to have the Big Dipper on their wrist. He had yet to find someone like that. 

As he walked, his mind traveled back to when he first got kicked out of home. It was three years ago. Three whole years since he had seen his twin. His own twin sister, Mabel.

She was a fun and carefree little pup as they grew up, always happy. However, Mabel found her mate when they turned 16 on the same day. 

She was so excited to see who her mate was when the mark on her wrist appeared. She was happy to find that her mate was Pacifica and not Gideon. 

As the sun set on the day of their sixteenth birthday, Dipper's symbol had appeared but there was no sign of his mate. 

Ford came up to him that day and told him this. "It usually means you are an Omega. I'm sorry, Dipper, but I mean, you've always been similar to me."

Dipper had accepted this fact, though he was disappointed. "You never found your mate, Ford, but you were never on your own." 

"True, not all Omegas end up alone. Some are lucky. I'm sure you won't get kicked out of the Pedimont clan." 

Well, that was a totally jinxed statement. Dipper did get kicked out. His usually happy sister was in tears, wanting to be with him, but not being able to leave Pacifica's side. Poor Mabel was forced to watch her brother kicked out and ripped from her. Dipper remembered he was crying that day to.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going." Dipper was so caught up in his memories he had ran into a random person. The mean man glared at him before walking away.

Dipper looked around at the city of Portland. Right away he picked up the clan he was in a few days ago, but there was a new scent. Something fresh. 

He explored the town, looking from shop to shop. He had no real money, but it was nice to see all the pretty things. 

He walked past a tattoo shop but then suddenly stopped. The scent. It was... Dipper sniffed and slowly turned around.

"Hey, kid. You lost?" Dipper saw a man with blond hair, flopped over onto one side. The tall man had two golden glowing eyes with slits for pupils. He wore a yellow tee with a black leather jacket and black pants. He wore black leather boots, a bow tie and a top hat. His hands had black gloves that covered them.

Dipper was stunned, he had never seen a man so...well stunning. He was well dressed and even under all the clothes you could tell he had muscles that moved when he shifted. 

"Um...yeah I'm lost." Dipper kept his head down, not making eye contact with the man.

"Hey, Pine Tree. I'll help you find your way home. Who are your parents, I know a lot of people 'round here." 

"P-pine Tree?" Dipper questioned the man.

"Well you didn't exactly give me a name to work with, kid. I'm going with Pine Tree, since it's on your hat." The golden man flicked Dipper's hat off, and the suddenly froze, staring at Dipper's forehead.

Dipper knew. "Um...it's a birthmark...my name is Dipper because of it. Please don't tease me." He whimpered, slowly reaching down and picking up his hat.

The man said nothing for a few moments. After a minute he let out a breath. "Beautiful," he muttered.

Dipper blinked. "What?"

"The stars on your skin. It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. And my name's Bill." Bill grinned. "Would you look up at me when you talk though? I never got to see the color of your eyes."

Dipper nodded slowly and looked into Bill's golden eyes. They were beautiful. Dipper could barely remember how to breathe or to talk.

Bill stared at him for a minute. "I knew I smelled something special. You're a wolf huh? And by the whimpering and way you react you must be an Omega."

Dipper didn't know how Bill knew all that by observing him, but he guessed it wouldn't be to hard if you were smart. "Y-yeah. That was fast..." he muttered.

"Well, guess what?" 

"What?"

"I'm an Alpha. Welcome to the Pack of Gravity Falls!" 

Dipper couldn't believe his ears. "No way! Thank you, Bill....um..."

Bill smirked, his golden eyes sparkling. "Call me Bill Cipher. Or Master Cipher if you have too." 

Dipper smiled brightly back. He was so thankful that somebody was nice to him when everyone else had treated him horribly. "B-but why would you take me in if you're an Alpha? You're supposed to hate Omegas." Dipper wondered out loud.

Bill chuckled and started to walk down the street, making sure Dipper would follow him. "You're special, Pine Tree. I like you." 

Dipper didn't know what to make of that, but hearing a complete stranger tell him that he was special sent waves of warmth and happiness through his body. His face flushed red and he made sure that Bill didn't notice. "Wow. Thanks." Dipper fought to keep his voice steady as he followed Bill, bitting his tongue.

Bill lead him to the outskirts of Portland and into the forest, weaving through trees to find a good place. "This is where we transform. Running on four feet, we should be there in a hour or so." 

Dipper nodded as he understood and blushed a deep red. "What about my clothes?" His face felt like it was on fire and he looked away from Bill.

"Don't worry," Bill grinned and winked at him. "I have tricks up my sleeve." To prove a point, Bill pulled a flower out of his sleeve as if by magic. "For you, my Omega."

Dipper's jaw dropped. It had been so long since someone gave him something, anything at all. "F-for me?" He stuttered out and reached out a shaky hand to grab the white flower. He snatched it and suddenly felt like he was burning up. His stomach was doing flips, making his head spin and him feel nauseous. 

"Pine Tree, you okay?" Bill noticed Dipper acting weirdly. The Omega seemed to be hot and flustered, shifting from side to side.

The teen snapped out of it and looked a Bill. He smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled with newfound innocence. "Thank you so much! I have gotten a gift in so long." Dipper knew he probably looked like a little kid right now, but he didn't care. He was too happy and and giddy. 

"Don't mention it, kid. It was a simple gift." Bill smiled back, and then leaned really close to Dipper, his lips brushing against the teen's ear. Dipper felt the hot breath of the other on his neck, he shivered slightly. "I can give you incredible things. Don't ever forget that." Bill whispered seductively into Dipper's ear before pulling back and starting to undress.

Dipper's face was so red it looked like a tomato as he turned away from Bill and stripped his own clothing. Dipper transformed into a small gray wolf with brown eyes. He turned around to find... 

"Wow."

Bill was literally a golden wolf. His fur was so yellow it was gold. He didn't know how a wolf could be such a color, but it was such a beautiful sight.

The golden wolf chuckled. "Every newcomer has the same reaction. Now come on, Gravity Falls isn't far from here." Bill started to run and pick up speed, dashing through the woods at nearly top speed. Dipper followed him, able to keep up from year of experience of running away from other wolves.

Dipper then just noticed that Bill's eyes were closed. The wolf knew his way around so well that he knew where each tree was and how to jump over logs and rivers. "H-how?" Dipper panted out, loud enough for Bill to pick up with his sensitive ears.

"Practice. I've lived in these wood for thousands of years." Bill told him, his voice clear and not even strained with the effort of running so fast.

Dipper had heard of immortal wolves, but it wasn't too common these days. "An immortal. Y-you have magic then? They say some of the oldest do in the legends." Dipper huffed out, barely able to run at Bill's speed and talk at the same time.

"Yes. I have magic." Came Bill's reply and he slowed his pace down, giving Dipper a chance to keep up. "Sorry, I forgot how slow other wolves can be. I'm super fast, but I try to go slower for other people." Bill told him.

"C-can we rest?" He panted back.

"Yes." Bill told him, stopping right at a nice river to drink at.

Dipper leaned over and greedily lapped at the water, panting every so often. Bill made him sprint for so long, he just wanted to collapse. 

"Pine Tree, stay here. I'm going to fetch us some food. I won't be far, less than a mile. Call out for me if you need me." Bill told him, slowly padding off. That's when Dipper saw something. At the bottom of Bill's back paw was a triangle. The same triangle that was marked on his wrist or on the top of his front paw.

Dipper's eyes widened. Did he...did he just find his mate? Even Omegas had mates, but was it possible to have an Alpha as his mate?

He didn't he much time to think about it as he heard something behind him. Suddenly, before he could call to Bill or turn around, three wolves out of nowhere attacked him. 

They clawed at his fur with sharp claws and bit into his neck, trying to kill him. Dipper struggled and snapped out, trying to fight back against his attackers.

"Bill!" Dipper barely managed to yell out a cry for help. One of the wolves bit into his side, causing pain to flare up and soaking his gray fur with blood. Dipper yelped out and whimpered at the pain. It stung like fire and every small move made it flare up.

Several other bites where made, his fur almost all red by now. Luckily, Bill came at the perfect timing, growling ferociously and attacking the three wolves. "He's mine!" Bill snarled out in the deepest voice Dipper had ever heard. 

The other wolves quickly ran off and Bill didn't case them.

Dipper collapsed in pain. "B-Bill...I'm dying..." he wheezed.

"Not on my watch." Bill growled out, placing two golden paws on Dipper's mangled body. A sudden warmth took over and Dipper passed out. 

 

When Dipper came to, he was in human form, completely healed and in clothes. The teen looked around. He was in a nice looking master bedroom, covered in gold and black items. The walls were black with beautiful golden designs. He knew it was Bill's room.

"So you're awake. I was so worried you wouldn't wake up."

Dipper nearly jumped at the voice, but it was only Bill's. Dipper turned toward the voice, finding Bill casually leaned against the wall, directly next to him. "Why wouldn't I wake up?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure, but what's good is that you're awake." Bill sat down on the bed. "I figure it was time to tell you. I'm your mate." Bill held out his wrist so Dipper could see, and sure enough the Big Dipper was there. "I'm immortal and been searching for my mate for thousands of years, wondering why the stars were the symbol I was looking for. I gave up hope a long time ago but when I saw you, I knew my wait was over." Bill have him a hug. "I had found my mate. Finally."

Dipper hugged back tightly, feeling the warmth from Bill's body heat soak into him. "Oh, god. You've been waiting way longer than me." Dipper noted. His shoulder felt wet as he realized that Bill was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy, idiot. I've found you!" Bill sobbed and gripped onto Dipper. "And you nearly were taken from me..." Bill immediately stopped crying. He pulled back from Dipper. 

Dipper started at Bill, watching a sudden change take place in the golden eyes. "They nearly took you from me." Bill growled out, and pinned Dipper down on the bed.

Dipper stared at Bill in shock. "Bill! What are you doing? Get off me." The teen struggled to get Bill off of him, but the other's grip was too strong.

Bill smirked at him, revealing a set of sharp teeth. "I'm sorry Dipper, but lesson one about your mate, is that I'm possessive. I don't like to share the things that I love. The things that are mine." Bill leaned down to whisper in his ear again. "And you, Pine Tree, are mine. And you, get the best treatment of them all." He purred out, taking a long tongue and licking Dipper's ear slowly.

Dipper shivered as his face was flushed red. He secretly really liked this, even if it seemed to be taking a weird and dirty turn. "B-Bill..." He whined out.

"Right now, I'm Master Cipher. Got it." Bill growled, nipping and his ear. His warm lips went lower and then they were attached to Dipper's neck, sucking and kissing. The skin became flushed and Dipper was having trouble keeping in his moans.

Bill then bit down lightly, but just enough to make Dipper gasp. Bill took that opportunity to put his mouth on Dipper's, slipping his tongue in. 

Dipper kissed back, moaning softly at the feeling of Bill's tongue moving around in his mouth. The teen had never been kissed like this before and damn, it felt amazing.

Bill pulled back, slowly and surely, started grinding on Dipper. He placed a leg in between Dipper's legs and kept him pinned.

Dipper knew Bill was teasing by now, and just the thoughts racing though his head of his mate, and Alpha, giving him pleasure was enough to drive heat to his groin.

Bill kept grinding, lifting his knee and slowly pressing down, rubbing gently. 

Dipper moaned out, the pleasure, friction and heat were starting up now. He could remember his first time jacking off, but he had never done anything like this with someone else before. It had a whole different layer of meaning. 

Bill's hands start roaming of their own accord, but every touch to Dipper's skin, burned as hot as fire and he could just melt from Bill's finger tips alone.

"Can I take off your clothes?" Bill, despite being so forward, was really polite still. A true gentleman that wanted to make sure he didn't do anything Dipper wasn't comfortable with.

"Yes. It is way to hot in here anyway. And please take off your clothes too." Dipper told him, giving him consent. Even though he was blushing red, he wanted this. He wanted their first time of making love. It would be beautiful. 

Bill slipped off Dipper's shirt and touched the pale skin that was now exposed. The man took off his own shirt, and Dipper stared. His mate was fucking hot. All the muscles were rich and toned. Bill's skin was tanned and nearly perfect. He was the living definition of God. Everything screamed power and dominance.

The teen traced his fingers all over Bill's muscles and touched them, testing out just how perfect they were. Dipper's hands wondered lower, he wanted to get to know every inch of his mate's body. Every crevice and space. 

Bill took Dipper's pants off slowly, and his hands couldn't stop themselves, reaching down and touching Dipper's erection through his boxers. 

Dipper moaned out, arching into Bill's touch. Bill touched again, adding a little pressure and friction. "Fuck~" Dipper moaned out, louder than before. "How are you so perfect?" He wondered his thoughts out loud.

Bill laughed. "I don't know, but I'm your mate so I'm perfect for you," he smiled as Dipper took of his pants, and stared at his erection. "Hey Pine Tree, he's happy to see you, so don't be shy." Bill teased him.

Dipper blushed red. "Are you sure? You are an Alpha..." 

"Positive." 

Dipper slowly placed his hands on Bill's boxers and rubbed slowly. That got a small group of moans from his partner. Dipper was still shy, but he wanted to hear Bill moan louder. The wolf was just so sexy in every way. Dipper was slowly falling for him, they were truly meant to be.

Dipper slipped off Bill's boxers and blushed bright red. Bill was definitely bigger than him. He shyly stroked Bill's cock, which was slowly growing harder under Dipper's fingers. Bill moaned louder and shivered slightly at the cold touch of Dipper's fingers.

Bill leaned over and took of Dipper's boxers. The teen was almost tempted to cover up, but it was just Bill. He could do this. 

Bill gave him a friendly smile. "If you don't want to we don't have to have sex yet. I can just blow you or something." Bill told him.

Dipper shook his head. "No. I want you to make love to me. Please~" he was begging now, but he wanted it, more badly than he would ever admit. 

Bill moaned softly at his begging. "Of course, my Omega. It would be my pleasure to make love to you." Bill grabbed a bottle of lube from underneath the bed and spread some on his fingers. "I'll be gentle."

Dipper nodded, getting on his hands and knees for Bill. He was ready, the lust for Bill to fuck him was growing. His cock was hard and throbbing for Bill. The other's fingers slowly slid into Dipper's entrance. There was a moment where Dipper was uncomfortable but the more Bill moved his fingers, the more Dipper began to feel pleasure. He moaned out, nearly panting my now with pleasure. His hips moved with Bill's fingers. Dipper never knew how good even just finger fucking was. 

Bill took his fingers out and Dipper whined at the loss. "Aww...t-that was good." He whimpered as he wanted more now. 

Bill chuckled out. "Then you will love what comes next." The other was coating his own dick in lube, not wanting to hurt Dipper at all. This wasn't just a fuck. This was sex. Loving sex. Dipper knew that too and couldn't wait.

Bill slowly slid into Dipper. The teen gritted his teeth at the small amount of discomfort. It wasn't much since he was lubed up. "Fuck you are so damn tight." Bill told him and slowly started moving.

Dipper was moaning in no time. Bill's cock just felt so damn good. He couldn't keep his mouth shut. "F-fuck~ B-Bill! A-ah..." The pleasure was just right. Their was heat coiling in his groin, curling up the pressure slowly but surely.

Bill kept thrusting, slowly building to a faster pace. The man was moaning loudly with Dipper, their moans mixing in the air. They were really loud combined.

Dipper nearly screamed when Bill hit a spot inside him. "B-Bill! Oh god, was that..?"

"Yes. Your prostate!" Bill smirked and pulled Dipper's hips closer. He thrusted harder at a different angle just right to hit the spot again.

Dipper screams his time, panting out as his gut coiled again. He was closer to release now. "F-fuck! Hit that again. I'm close!" The teen moaned loudly loudly for Bill, his cock throbbing.

"Anything for you, my mate." Bill purred out, angling his hips just right again and thrusting right into his prostate. 

Dipper screamed as he came a over the bed sheets. His vision turned white and his body spasmed as he rode out his climax.

Dipper's orgasm tightened his hole so much that it milked Bill of his seed. The man moaned out Dipper's name loudly as he filled the teen.

Dipper panted heavily as his vision slowly returned and felt the warm sticky cum of Bill inside of him. Bill pulled out, leaving some on his thighs. Dipper slowly collapsed as he was sweating, sticky and smelled of sex. 

"Thank you, Bill." He told the other man, looking over at the blond.

Bill smiled and hugged Dipper close, playing with his brown locks. "Hey Pine Tree, guess what?"

"What?" Dipper asked, nuzzling into Bill's chest and starting to fall asleep.

"I love you."


End file.
